Press Start To Continue
by rokusan23
Summary: Years ago, Cloud and Tifa were couples... Cloud leaves town without properly "breaking up" with her. Now, Tifa moves to the town where he lives. Will they continue or go on with their life as if they never met?
1. I'll miss you

The skies were abundant with stars, glittering brightly as if they were singing. The gentle northern winds played with the dried leaves on the ground. Crickets hum their melodious tunes in the dark. The aroma of the mountainside was irreplaceable. People slumber after a hard day of work... as she sat on the well that served her well...

She was going to miss all this...

So many secrets that lies within these walls... So many memories that lingers through the air... So many people she was going to miss...

But that's not the reason why Tifa Lockhart didn't want to leave; it's the fact that she's waiting for the man she devoted her heart into... Cloud Strife...

What if he returned and she's not here?

What if she never sees him again?

What if he already forgot she existed?

A sudden pain stuck her heart as she remembered their last night together; it was a night like this one...

(Flashback...)

She sat comfortably, waiting for her boyfriend... Boyfriend? Now that's a weak term to define their relationship. Fiancée? Nope, he didn't propose yet, besides, they were too young to elope... After a few more minutes, he came.

"Sorry I'm late I-"

"It's okay" she cut him off. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"We're leaving next tomorrow..."

"Oh..."

"I really sorry Tifa, it's my parent's idea a-and..."

"It's okay Cloud... I'll miss you..." as she embraced him...

"I love you..."

"You know I love you too..."

And they stayed at that position until dawn...

Alas, morning came... and he left never to return...

(End of flashback...)

"Man, its very late... I gotta' get home..." she got off her well and went home...

Freekster: I had a little accident so... yeah!


	2. Thinking of you

Okay! I'm trying to update as much as possible! And that's very difficult! Okay, thank you eveeee90 and ultima 92 (guys, did I get that right?) and Hybrid Rainbow for placing me in your favorites!  
  
I hope I can satisfy your craving for Cloud and Tifa! I know I do!  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own Squaresoft, I wouldn't be here in the dark, by the corner, and in this rickety house, wouldn't I? And I still can find that Llama I wanted!  
  
I wish you were here... I wish that we didn't have to part... But as long as I love you... You'll always have my heart... ------Freekster-------  
  
"Tifa! Wake up, honey! Its almost time!" shouted a familiar female voice.  
  
Tifa groaned. Perhaps staying up late wasn't the best idea. She got up and dragged her body towards the bathroom. After doing all her basic necessities in bathroom, she went to her room where changed her clothes and went down stairs for breakfast in the kitchen. While in there, she greeted her parents good-morning although she was a bit disappointed towards them; she wasn't the type of daughter that would rebel against her parents just because of misunderstanding. But of course, this decision isn't like the past ones, this was going to cause a major change in her life, and the fact that they didn't consult her first was making her cereals taste bitter.  
  
"So? Have you packed your things?" asked her father.  
  
"Yes, dad."  
  
"You look a bit gloomy."  
  
"A bit?" she thought. "I'm going to leave my hometown, my birthplace, and my sanctuary! And all you can say is 'you look a bit gloomy'... I'm not gloomy! I'm miserable! And... what about Cloud? What if he comes back?"  
  
"Tifa, is anything wrong?"  
  
"I'm fine, dad"  
  
"Look, Tifa, I know you're upset. But, business isn't working here anymore. You understand, don't you?"  
  
"Perfectly" she said. "Upset? I'm not upset, oh no, not at all. In fact, I'm just FURIOUS!" she thought.  
  
"Okay, as long we have no hard feelings. Midgar won't be so bad. You'll have new friends, new school, and a new home. Wouldn't be cool?"  
  
Her father was the type of parent that wants to be young again. Sorry for him, Woodstock is over.  
  
"Yeah, it would be fun." she said unenthusiastically.  
  
"That's the spirit! Now, check the house one last time and see if we forgot anything, okay?  
  
"Sure." She got up and roamed around the house, checking every last corner. Nothing. She wished that she could find some reason to say here a bit longer. But unfortunately, she was out of luck.  
  
She went down and walked slowly towards the door. Outside, she saw her friends bidding her goodbye. She smiled weakly at them and inside the car, not wanting to see they're poignant to see her leave.  
  
"So? Was there anything we forgot?" asked his dad.  
  
"No." she answered blankly. "Just the house" she thought.  
  
"Tifa, I know how hard it is for you to leave Nibelheim. But, we'll help you overcome that depression you're going through, okay? But now, all you need is time." said her mother.  
  
"Thanks, mom." She said. Tifa looked out on the window and witnessed her friends waving goodbye. This scene broke her heart. The last thing in the world she would want to see is this. As the car drove faster, her town grows fader.  
  
Her hopes of seeing him again decreased as they moved away from the town. Her dreams of being with him again fades as fast as the car drove farther. The chance of uniting with him grew less and less.  
  
Ahead was unknown by her. She didn't know the first thing about what was coming. All she knew was that she would have to adjust to the new world she was going through.  
  
He walked slowly towards a beautiful silhouette in front of him. She watched the romantic sunset from afar from an edge of a cliff.  
  
"Tifa, I'm back."  
  
She turned.  
  
"Cloud!"  
  
"I'm back as I promised."  
  
"And I waited for you as I vowed."  
  
"I'm here now, there's no way I'm going to make you wait again."  
  
He held her wonderful body in his arms. Their eyes gazed upon each other, their heads growing closer and closer to each other, and their lips hunger for the other one. They were ready to close the gap. Until...  
  
"CLOUD! WAKE UP YOU FOOL!" screamed a loud, annoying voice at his poor ears.  
  
Cloud woke up with a start. He looked up and saw his best friend, Zack, looking quite enraged.  
  
"I've been trying to wake you up since 4:30 am! AND WHAT TIME IS IT NOW?!! 7:30 am!" his friend screeched at him.  
  
"Why were you waking me up at 4:30 am anyway?" Cloud said while massaging his assaulted ears.  
  
"Because waking you up is easy as teaching a behemoth not to bite, that's why. Get up, and get ready. We're late for school. Again."  
  
"I was having the most wonderful dream... and you blew it..." he said.  
  
"Oh, now its my fault! I'm just looking after your academic status mister!" replied his friend.  
  
"Academic status? Hey, I've told you before that I don't give a damn about school." He replied angrily.  
  
"Wait. Was your dream about your ex-girlfriend again? Look, there's many girls out there drooling to just get a glimpse of you and you turn them down."  
  
"I've already told you, we're still in relationship. We didn't break-up yet."  
  
"Cloud, you have so many hot babes under the soles of your feet and all you gotta' do is pick one. Why waste time with the past? Move on, Cloud! Your ex-girlfriend probably has a boyfriend by now!"  
  
"She's not like that, Zack. She's different. I'll move on as long as I found out that she DID replace me. But until then, I'll remain loyal to her." Cloud replied coolly.  
  
"Whatever, Cloud. I'll go on first. Catch up, okay?"  
  
He nodded. Zack left his room. Then, Cloud went to the bathroom, took of his clothes and headed to the shower. He turned the knob of the shower and thought of her again. It's been seven years since he left her. He wondered how much she had grown. She's sixteen by now, since he was only a year older than her. Although his mother prefers older women for him, he totally disagreed. Older women tend to be bossy and a bit annoying.  
  
He turned the knob off and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He headed to the mirror and examined how much his body changed. Cloud's body was muscular but not bulky, no longer the skinny boy that everyone teased a long time ago.  
  
Knowing he would be really late for school and his friend will rant at him about it, he walked towards his bedroom and got dressed quickly. Then, he rapidly ran the down the stairs and grabbed his bag and was hopefully running through the door without getting spotted.  
  
"What about breakfast honey?" asked by his mom cheerfully.  
  
"Mom, its really late and... don't give that look..." His mom was giving him the 'I'm-going-to-be-hurt-if you-don't-eat-breakfast' look.  
  
"Okay, fine!" He took some French toast and slopped eggs on it and ran off.  
  
"Man, Zack will punish me for this." He took a large bite from his "sandwich". "Stupid school. Who invented hell on earth anyway?" he thought. He ran as fast as he could, and eventually made to school.  
  
As he walked the hallways as usual, he wished that something new would happen. Something that will help him the love of his life once more. He wished that he could see her again. And he'd do anything for that to happen.  
  
Only he doesn't realize that he would get more than he bargained for.  
  
Author: Did I do that? Wow... I never knew I could do that... So anyway, please review if you liked it and if not... let me make it better for you... Thanks in advance! And if you see a Llama? Give it to me, please?  
  
To: eveeee90- Thanks! I finally did it!  
Ultima 92- I'm glad you liked it!  
Hybrid Rainbow: I like your "Things Unsaid" too. Although, Chapter 6 was a bit sad... but hey! I like it! 


	3. Watch My Back

Thanks to all who reviewed by fan-fic.. Anyway... I'm currently doing this in school... hehe... don't argue... I'm still studying... Anyway... I can't believe I'm ACTUALLY getting some reviews! I always thought my fiction would be a lonely outcast lying in the corner of the room waiting for it to rot...but...hehe...NO!...I got NINE reviews in TWO chapters! How wonderful... Enough of this blabbering... time to go on...

I have nothing to do...

I have nothing to say...

Since life is nothing...

Without you right here today...

--------------Freekster------------------

He ran as fast as he could, slipping and sliding on the newly mopped floor. Thinking of his angry teacher, furious friend and the humiliation he has to face when he reach his least favorite class. Gym...

"Damn! I'm late again!" he exclaimed.

Gym wasn't really a tough subject for him since he was physically fit for a young man his age, it was the teacher who makes it so unpleasant. His teacher makes gym like military training. Well, his teacher WAS from the military, so he couldn't help if he was applying military principles to his gym class.

But c'mon! He has no plan of joining the military to fight for his country, they have other people that "kamikaze" job. All he wants was to come back to his hometown, find her, marry her, have children with her and then die. Simple as that.

Finally he found the door-of-no-return. The Gym. Slowly and quietly, he sneaked his way into position while his teacher was blubbering his tongue off.

Or so he thought...

"STRIFE!" the man shouted. Cloud practically saw his life flashed before his eyes. His classmates were giggling like girls, and girls were...well...giggling like girls.

"Sir! Yes! Sir!" he answered.

"Late again I see?" the man asked.

"Sir! Yes! Sir!" he said again.

"Okay, what is your excuse this time?"

He was speechless. He couldn't say that he was too busy dreaming of kissing his girl back home. He just can't! Can you?

"I can't say that "I was too occupied of fantasizing kissing the love of my life while I was sleeping! Sir!". That would humiliate him and his grades... "WHY DOES GYM HAS TO BE MY FIRST SUBJECT??!!" he thought.

"ANSWER ME, STRIFE!"

"I....uh....was busy confronting a certain crisis, Sir!"

"What crisis would that be?!!" he interrogated.

"Cloud! Think fast! C'mon...you can get through this terror!" he thought. "The news Sir! Why would Mideel troops retreat so that the Mideelian driver would be free from the grasp of the Wutai terrorist! Sir!" he responded. His fellow classmates were snickering their ass off.

"Hmmmmm.... I guess that's a very valid excuse... CARRY ON!" he bellowed. "But still, you were late! Give me a hundred and fifty push-ups NOW!"

150 push-ups and an aching body later... Gym was finally over...

"I woke you up using my time and you still come here late! Now, you complain with the pain you're experiencing? For me, serves you right!" stated Zack.

"You're not being a very supportive friend at this time... My back is killing me! And you! You keep on blah-blah-BLAH!!!" answered Cloud angrily banging his locker door.

"Hey, I don't wanna fight you okay? Let's not argue over something stupid." said Zack. He didn't like his best friend angry. Not because they were friends. It was the fact that Cloud loses himself in his anger and will totally cause havoc. He saw this before, he wouldn't let it happen again.

(Flash back...)

They were sitting in the park. Cloud was lonesome because this was the date that he left his home, his town and his love.

"Cloud, why waste your time waiting for your nasty bitch in that old, smelly town of yours?" one of their friends said. "You can screw all of this girls in one night and you? You're 15-years-old and you are still a virgin?!!! Are you gay or something?" one of their ex-friend stated.

Without warning, Cloud stood up and punched an uppercut blow below the jaw his friends causing it to dislocate and bleed. But Cloud didn't stop there, he gave his offender cuts, bruise and wounds just by using his bare and angry hands.

His eyes were cold and heartless, his expression was blank yet his fury was visible and his actions were atrocious and ruthless. He wasn't the Cloud Strife he knows. This guy was contradictory from the happy-go-lucky boy everybody knew, he was harsh and brutal.

It almost took seven strong men to separate Cloud from the dismantled body of the person who insulted his loved one. Yet still, Cloud was burning with anger towards his enemy, thinking he has no right to call her that and that he belonged to hell.

Poor Sephiroth.

(End of Flashback...)

"Earth to Zack! Hello! Anybody in there?!" exclaimed Cloud.

Zack got back to reality and realized he was standing and staring into nothing like the "Moron of the Month".

"Oh... hehe... um... wanna get something to eat? My treat." Zack said stupidly.

"Okay, as long as you pay!" Cloud said as he ran.

"Not too much! I'm saving for something!" as he followed.

Two men dashed to the cafeteria, not minding the people they bumped into... except for one...

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" said a girl in (A/N: shudder) pink as Zack fell on top of her.

"Oh... sorry Aeris... I...uh... hehe... um..." Zack said as he felt like the "Moron of the Year".

"No, its okay. I'm fine...really" Aeris said as Zack helped her stand up.

"ZACK! YOU NOW OWE 20.00gil OKAY?! PAY THAT!" shouted Cloud mockingly across the hall.

"I gotta' go before Cloud spends all my allowance...Bye!"

"Bye."

Zack finally reached the cafeteria and saw Cloud nearby eating a large variety and quantity of unknown food.

"You gonna eat all that?" asked Zack.

"Eff didpht hvepht brephtfaspht" said Cloud with his mouth full.

"What?" he asked again. Cloud swallowed.

"I said, I didn't have breakfast."

"Right."

"I'll pay you someday."

"No, its fine. My treat right?"

"Zack, You're the best best-friend I've ever had..."

(A/N: Shucks! Ain't that sweet?... Anyway, I kinda noticed my fic is kinda fluffy...no, it's fuzzy already... Who can deny good fuzziness? Man, those romance novel are getting into me... I'm such a sad person... Be sad with me.... Boo-hoo... Oh Llama... where could you be?

Thanks TO:

Hybrid Rainbow: Fellow Asian... you ROCK!

TifaRose: Thanks!

Ultima 92: Yes, I love Llamas too. I think Carl is hot!

Renae: I fixed the chapters! And a thanks for thinking this is sweet!

Spikestrife: This all, is for you, dude!

(A/N: This chapter is a little confusing... And the Mideel thing? You know that news about that Filipino who was kidnapped by Iraq?... That's it...)


	4. Moving in

Sorry for the delay! I've been having this nasty eye-strain again... And now, I'm required to wear eye-glasses!... Please don't discard me! Anyway! Since YOU and I are both Cloud and Tifa fanatics... I MIGHT as well tell you HOW to get TIFA on that DATE in Gold Saucer instead of "Pinky"! Hehehe... I did this by accident a long time ago and I thought it was normal to get Tifa on that date instead of "Pinky"!

Okay! Here are the tips:

TIP #1: When Cloud um... "escort" "Pinky" to her house in sector 5, remember that she asks if Tifa is your (Cloud's) girlfriend? Say Yes! Hahahahahaha! Easy ain't it?

TIP #2: When saving Tifa from Don Corneo, try to get Cloud to be the chosen one by getting the following:

Sexy Cologne

Bikini Briefs (dude, I don't get this scene!)

Blonde wig

Silk Dress

Diamond Tiara

And Make-up (this can be obtained if you get the "Member's card" from the guy walking back-and-forth near the end of the screen to get through the Honey Bee Inn)

After getting all this... you know what to do! Watch Cloud's horror when HE got picked by a horny fat-so MAN! Hahahahahahahahahaha! While in the room, try to... ewwwww! "Flirt" with Don Corneo! Then see (and puke...) what happens!

TIP #3: NEVER EVER! I REPEAT! NEVER EVER PUT AERIS IN YOUR PARTY BEFORE CAIT SITH BETRAYS YOU! Got it?

But in every rule, there's always an exception... On your first trip to Gongaga (is it right?), put Tifa and "Pinky" in your party, okay? But NEVER FIGHT a battle!!! Then visit Zack's parents... after that, its up to you what to say...

ENJOY: Now, while Cloud is alone in the room, looking outside the window in the Haunted Hotel (or something...), TIFA will be the one to enter the room asking for a date... Not "PINKY" Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!

Well, I hope I helped! What'd'ya waitin' fo'? Grab your Playstation and....well... PLAY! If this doesn't work!.... there's nothing I can do... ((Oo)) == (pig nose)

Now, I've been receiving (I made that up) e-mails about where I got my title "Press Start To Continue".... There's a story behind it... Since I love the people who love me.... I'll tell you....

It was a boring not summer's day, I was bored, and it was boring. Man, it was so boring that it was boring! You couldn't believe how bored I was! The boring day was boring me to death! This is getting boring...hehehe.... Let me continue....

So, I decided to play 'Ehergeiz' or was it 'Ehrgeiz'? I dunno, I forgot... So, anyway, I chose Cloud (like I always do...) as my character to kick-some-blubbery-ass! But...hehe... Tifa (I regret that blubbery ass comment...) was my next opponent! That just sucks don't it? I allowed myself to lose...and then... the title that shows "Press start to continue" appeared... as the numbers continued to decreased... the screen went farther and farther away... showing Cloud lying down on the ground and Tifa in her fighting stance...

And then... an idea struck inside my tiny head... What if I made a fan fiction about Cloud and Tifa with...hmmm? "Press start to continue"?

The rest is history... =P

Now! On to the fic!

**GOVERNMENT WARNING: _EXTREME FLUFFINESS IS HARMFUL TO YOUR HEALTH! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! BEWARE OF FLUFF!_**

I don't know why I'm so in love with you...

All I know is... I am

---------Freekster---------

Rain poured angrily against their car. The skies were dark, thunder rocked their ears and lightning flashed unto unknown oblivion... This sucks...

Everything sucks right now. Nothing else could remove the anger and frustration she's currently feeling. Nothing! Nothing except maybe... him...

"Nah! Who am I kidding? He probably has a girlfriend now... Someone better... someone more beautiful... someone _closer_..." she thought. She laughed quietly to her self. Cloud has been never the type of person to brake his promises. But the time they were apart for a long time, might change him... She didn't have her eye on him through the years of absence. Who knows what characteristics Cloud Strife has now than before?

But maybe, he's somewhere waiting for her... Somewhere that the two of them could be together. No one could bother them. No one could harm them. No one to set the both of them apart.

"Like that would ever happen... Tifa, snap out of it! Stop dreaming in fantasy and start living in reality?" she bellowed to herself. "You'll never gonna see Cloud again! Stop wasting your time on him! There's lot's of other guys out there! Why can't you just forget him?!!"

"Maybe because he loved you like no one else..." said a tiny voice inside her subconscious mind. "And maybe because you loved him like no one else either..."

"We're here!" shouted her dad. There was a trace of excitement and fear in his voice. Excitement was for his brand new job and fear was... well... for his brand new job...

It has stopped raining. The car stopped in front of a handsome bungalow, Tifa didn't even realized that they entered Midgar and drove to their respective subdivision (A/N: I want subdivision okay? Not slums... It's MY fic! Don't argue!) . She got off the car and tried to breathe air to replace their exposure to carbon dioxide while inside the car. The air was acceptable, though it cannot surpass the mountain breeze she grew up with, but she knew that she has to get used to the carbon monoxide contaminated oxygen Midgar provides. Yuck...

The family went inside their brand new three-story house. It was just slightly larger from what they once had before. The walls were painted with clean white, the doors were made of mahogany, and the floors were covered in scented, gray, smooth carpet (A/N: This is the exact features of my Sim's (which I named Cloud Strife by the way) house in the ever popular "The Sims"...!).

Tifa looked around, she couldn't deny that she like the house a bit. She looked slightly to the left and found the stairs, climbing up, she chose the room she would place her belongings and well... to be her room... (A/N: Duh!) It has a little balcony, large windows and a bathroom.

She went out to the balcony. Funny how humans look insignificant when you're just a few feet high. But while gazing the town from a high place, she noticed a blonde woman with slight spiky hair that seems awfully familiar went inside the house in front of theirs. (A/N: I just don't get the "awfully familiar" thing, if you meet somebody you known before... why in the world is it "awful"?... eh?)

"Tifa! Help us fix our things!" shouted she mom from below.

Shaking her head, she discarded the thought and went downstairs, there, she saw the moving van drive off, just now she realized how few their possessions were.

Thirty-eight boxes, one queen-sized bed, a study desk and a huge punching bag placed upstairs to her chosen room and one sore body later, they were finally finished later that Friday mid-afternoon.

"Ouch, I should've asked dad to help me carry my punching bag. Stupid pride!" she thought as she slumped down to her unmade bed.

"Man, I so tired" she said to herself. "I wonder why that woman earlier was so familiar? Hmmmm... I wonder why?"

Lying down properly on her bed and reaching out for the light switch to turn it off, she looked out of her window one last time to bid the night goodnight, she noticed a guy with blonde spiky hair enter the same house where she saw the woman earlier this morning.

"Cloud?" she whispered. "Nah... I must be seeing things since I'm so tired."

Closing her dazzling ruby eyes and letting her fatigue body to rest for the night. She was thinking about tomorrow morning... school. But that wasn't her priority right now, the main thing on her mind right this moment was to sleep. And that was exactly what she did.

Author: Ahhhhhhhh! Finished! Hey! Thank you for all the people to review!

Midoriko-sensuta: I know the movie! I'm so excited too! Oh and thanks that you liked this fic!

Inferna: Don't worry! I promise that there's more!

Fayth-Immortal: I'm sorry; I just can't read anything that is not a Cloud and Tifa pairing. But I'm thankful that you reviewed!

Ultima-92: Hehehehe! Don't you think Carl Wheezier is hot? I do... =P

Spikestrife: Dude, I'm so happy you liked this! To tell you the truth, I think this fic is a little too mushy! XD

???: eh... Thank you!

Ksim3000: I very pleased that I made you enjoy one of the simple things in life! Thank you too for reviewing!

Hybrid Rainbow: You have the funky-est pen name EVA'! Thanks!

TifaRose-Depp: I fixed it! O-pa! (Greek for "Hurray")


	5. Thoughts And Excuses In Supper Time

**Exams! Exams! Exams!** Curse all those stupid **exams!** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I need a break....

Oy, I've been so caught up in this **STUPID** **exams**... my brain's going to burst.... I'm recovering! Can't they understand?

Anyway guys, nothing can keep me from lovin' Final Fantasy... Not even those Mother-Father **EXAMS!** hahaha! Nothing...

So! Check the review of Sticky-Honey to get the complete walkthrough on how to get Tifa to that date...

So... On with the fic... Please review, okay? I need suggestions, comments and criticism to improve my fic... please? Thanks...

Wherever you are,

Whatever you do,

I'll be right here waiting for you.

(I forgot who sang that thing... In case you know... tell me!)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I gotta' think about something' for him to love me... but what?" thought a girl in a pink dress. "I've been askin' him out on a date for some time now but... Hmmmmm? What could be the thing holding him back?"

"Aeris? Are you alright honey?" said a familiar voice that echoed inside her head.

"Huh?...Oh! Yes mommy! I...I'm fine.! N-no need to worry!" she said perky as possible.

"Your not even touching your supper. Is anything wrong? Said her mom from across the table.

"No. No problem at all, mommy... I'm not very hungry right now... I'll just go to bed. 'Night!"

She stood up and left the dining room, walked up the oak staircase and wandered to her room (which everything in it is pink) , she slumped down her body violently and started thinking again...

"Hmmmmm? I don't recall him loving another woman... But... What could the reason why he refuses to be my boyfriend?..."

She looked at the clock on her bedside table that read 9:30 pm... Sighing, she turned off the lights and entered the land of sleepy pink lovers land...

Meanwhile... 

"I wonder what I should do to make Aeris notice me?" said a guy with spiky black hair.

"You said something son?"

"No, dad. Nothing important.

"Hey son, your mother and I noticed you've been getting good grades lately, and we decided to reward you, anything you want?" said his father.

"If you could give me Aeris' affection, that would be nice." He thought. "I'll think about it, dad. I have nothing I want right now..." he said.

"Not even a car?"

"REALLY?!!!"

"No, but if you want too, we could."

"ALRIGHT! CAR IT IS!!!" he said excitedly.

"We'll buy one on Saturday." Said his mother.

"Thanks mom! Thanks dad!"

"Ummmm.... I'm so excited so much I can't eat." Said Zack.

"Oh alrighty, you can go..."

"He ran up to his room and tripped on the bed.

"Maybe Aeris will notice me now!" he thought. Dreaming of his new ride made him sleep.

At the same time... 

"Mom, do we really have to ... you know, live in Midgar?" said a handsome teenager across the table.

"Cloud, I've told you many times that we can't go back to Nibelheim... Our lives prospered here! Why leave?" replied his mother.

"Maybe for you..." he thought while looking at his mashed potatoes. He looked at his mother again, happily masticate on her supper while his heart inside bleed and suffer. (A/N: Hey! That rhymes!)

"Cloud"

"Yeah, mom?"

"You never really mention why you wanna' go back to Nibelheim? Is there any particular reason why you wanna' go back? Something?_ Someone?_

"Crap." He said mentally. Ahhh, Mrs. Shekinah (A/N: ShE-KAY-nahh) Strife, Attorney at law, He knew somehow that she's going to crack him up, she's good at interrogating and letting you tell the truth without even you noticing... Hey, it's her profession, of course she's good at this kind of stuff. But his not going to lose, he won't let himself lose! He was going to fight this with all he has!

"Mom, may I be excused?" was the only thing that came out from his mouth, not exactly the thing he was thinking to say, but hey, if it slips, it works...

"Alright, but this is not the end, son. I'll find out one day, I promise you." She vowed. Cloud couldn't help but laugh at his mother. He kissed her cheek goodnight and went up to his room. Looking back at his mom, he noticed she was different from other parents, she was cool, can pick up teenage angst, and she also has that cool hairstyle... spiky.

Laughing to himself about the incident earlier while entering his room. "Whew! That was a close one. Mom can never know..." he said inside his mind while crashing down to his unmade bed.

"I wonder when I'm going to see her again?... Tifa, please wait for me..." was the last thing he said before going into deep slumber.

That same night... 

"Tifa, tomorrow you start school." Said her father.

"Whoopee..." she thought with her head down and twirling her carrot round and round with her fork.

"Tifa, dear, you've been gloomy ever since we arrived. Is anything wrong?" asked her mother gently.

"Is anything right?" she thought again. "Mom, there's nothing wrong, just nervous." She replied.

"About what?" her mother asked again.

"You know, new school, new people, unknown stuff by me..."

"Baby, it's normal to be nervous, I understand. Even I'm nervous about my new job. So, you and I are on the same phase. You just gotta' stand up and face 'em with confidence, dig?" stated her father.

The advice would have been great if the "dig" part wasn't there... But she'll let this one pass.

"Dad, mom, may I be excused?... I'm not feeling well."

"Yes, you may" her parents said in unison.

Entering her now tidy room, she lay down slowly in her bed.

"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow?... It doesn't matter anyway. Its not like I'm going to meet Cloud..." she said to herself. Turning off the lights, she slept heavily thinking about tomorrow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AUTHOR: So? Did you notice something? Huh? Hahahahaha! Anyway, maybe you're wonderin' why this is rated "R" yet not one bad word shows up?... The next chapter of this will be written by my cousin, NeoXian #17, so yeah... but let me remind you, he thinks differently from me... **grins**

NeoXian #17: Cousin, you're going to write the next chapter, write what you want.

Ultima 92: If I were given a choice between Carl and Cloud... Of course I'll choose Cloud!

Sticky-Honey: That's what I did and I did it.

Midoriko-Sensuta: Yeah, Cloud will suck if he chose "Pinky" over a hot, sexy and purdy woman such as TIFA!!!!!

Tifas-love90: Thanks for adding me to your favorites!

Hybrid Rainbow: How was your vacation? My cousin will continue this, If you don't like it, I'll kill him...

Spikestrife: Hey! Where's my hug?...whimpers like a puppy


	6. A Not So Good Morning

**Note: **The reason my cousin is letting me continue this thing is because she and her folks are going to **Hawaii **(her folk's birthday gift for her, lucky dog, all I get for my birthday is underwear and socks....) and they're going to stay there for just a week, so don't worry guys. She's going to write fics as soon as she comes back... okay?.. I just don't know how she's going to continue this one... She said I gotta' have some positive reviews or else she's going to replace this chapter. **SO! GIVE ME** **_POSITIVE_** reviews!!! **I _COMMAND_ YOU!!!**

**So, lemme introduce myself to those unfortunate people who didn't know I exist... Poor souls... But have no fear since I'm going to let you know me so that your lives will have permission to be complete! Hahahahahahaha! I love myself too much don't I? Anyway, if you wanna get to know me better, send me an e-mail, ****, so that life couldn't be much sweeter! (Sigh) Here I go again! So, let's continue this thing so that we can go on with our lives... But I must warn you, my mind is greener than lettuce, cabbage and puke! Hahahahahahahahaha! So, here we go!... Hope I don't gross you too much though...P**

"Cloud!" she shouted as he caressed her hot and wet spot and circling his dripping tongue around her nipple. Their bodies are one as of this moment. Sharing the love and lust they've been keeping inside their heart, mind and soul for a long period of time. Showing each other their desire for sex and pleasure.

"Tifa... I've been wanting to do this with you since I was fourteen..." he whispered sexily in her ear. This was exactly what Cloud Strife wanted to do before he died. To see his girl gasping for air after his rather aggressive release of passion, to hear his love moaning because he was rocking his cock inside her sweet...cockpit, to see his woman sweating under his body, naked. This was everything Cloud dreamed of!

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Unfortunately, for Cloud Strife, this **WAS **just a dream... Cloud looked at the time that read, 6:30 am. Cursing the irrelevant clock for ruining his **MIND-BLOWING** dream and throwing it against the wall, he tried with all his might to get up and prepare for school.

"Damn, that was something..." he thought as he removed his clothes. Looking down at his pelvis, he saw his penis fully erect and ready-to-use for action (A/N: I'm sick, aren't I?). He tried to remember clearly his dream a while ago, but he can't seem to remember Tifa's face, all the thing he can only recall is how he unfurled his love for her and how and steamy her sexy and perfect body was.

Stepping inside the shower, he played with himself for a while. After a few minutes he finished everything he wanted to do inside the bathroom, he stepped out and got dressed and headed down to the kitchen, where he saw a post-it-note slumped unto the refrigerator's door. He went to examine what it says, grabbing it with his fingers it read:

Cloud, we have new neighbors! They live across our house! I just found out when I heard our local gossip collector... You know, Mrs. Clampbells. I want to visit them as soon as I come home, AND YOU MISTER, ARE COMING WITH ME!!! Is that clear son? So, if you have any plans tonight, cancel it. I just want to get friendly with our new neighbors! Am I understood?

Your breakfast is already prepared. Just look near the stove! USE your EYES for ONCE! Bye, baby!

Love,

Mom 

"Hmmmm...? New neighbors, huh?... I wonder who they are?" he said as he walked towards the stove.

"Where IS my breakfast?" he said a loud.

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

"Wha-?" she said wearily as she blinked several times to adjust her eyes to the morning light. Pushing her self up her bed, she stood up and walked towards the bathroom, took a quick shower, and went down stairs.

"Morning mom!" she said cheerfully.

"My, you're feeling awfully cheerful today!" stated her mother as she laid down her daughters breakfast and sitting down in a chair next to her child.

"Yeah, I guess" as she consumed her breakfast,

"Hey, tell me when you meet any cute guys, okay?" joked her mother as she nearly chocked. Her teenager looked at her with narrow eyes and said:

"Who are you and what did you do to my real mother?" she played along.

"Oh c'mon, you're mama was a teenager once in her life and goggled around when there's a boy in presence too" she joked again. Both of them broke into a tear-jerking laugh.

"Uh, mom? Where's dad?"

"Your father is working, honey"

"Where?"

"Hmmmmm? He didn't say..."

"How come?"

"How should I know, sweetheart? I'm no mind-reader"

"You're watching too many sci-fi movies, mom"

"Har-har-har. Oh the pain of being criticized by your own daughter is really funny. My laughter is killing me... ha.

"Mom, let's just go"

"Oh alright. You go to the car first, I'll just find my keys and we'll get going"

Following her mother's instructions, she went out to the garage. And knowing the air conditioner of the car isn't open yet; the car will be still too hot to bear. Instead, she went outside and viewed the people walking in and out of their house to get to their morning duties. There was a guy taking out the trash, an old lady walking her little dog, the mailman delivering mails and, a guy with spiky hair comes out of his house ranting about something...

"Hey, that's the guy with spiky hair I saw before..." she thought.

His ranting was clear and can be understood, so she decided to eavesdrop.

"She knows how I much I suck at finding things! She knows that I'm too impatient to look for something! How should **I** know that mi important meal of the day is to my _right_, not my other _right_! ARGH!!!!" the handsome young man said, as she couldn't help but stare and be mesmerized by his mysterious charm.

There was something in him that she couldn't put her finger on. Somehow, there was an unknown connection she felt towards the man walking down the sidewalk right before her...

"Honey, where are you? Let's go! I wouldn't want you to be late!" said her mother as she drove their black SUV (A/N: I love that car!) in front of her. Smiling for some reason, she turned her flaming ruby eyes from him and stepped inside the car and sat in the passengers' seat.

"And what are _you_ smiling at?" asked her mom with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Nothing, mom" as she continued to smile.

"Nothing my butt..." said her mom jokingly as she started the car and began driving.

"Mom, we already talked about you never mentioning the presence of your butt..."

"Oh Tifa, enjoy that silky, young and fresh skin of yours while you're still a youth, because when you become old like me, you'll be counting wrinkles, staring at your stretch marks because you became pregnant and suffer the lack of sleep because your baby won't stop crying... all you can do is reminisce those days when you were young..."

"You? Young? Oh, don't you mean Woodstock? Make Love not War? Flower Power? And Hippies?" she mocked.

"Hey, those were the days when people can run around naked on the streets... And that's how I met your father..."

The last sentence made her froze an image inside her head, a horrible, disgusting and inhumane image of her father running around nude with her mother... Eck!

"Mom, let's not talk about this. I'm still a minor..."

"Yeah. You father never shaved his back in his life... that's why sometimes I call him "fuzzy"..."

"Alright mom, please. I think I'm going to be sick..." she said.

"Oh look, we're here!" screamed her mother like a five-year-old going inside a toy store.

"Bye mom, I'll see you later, okay?" her daughter said as she got off the car, banged the door and walked away...

"My, they grow up so fast, don't they?" as she drove away home...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

NeoXian: Guys! Sorry I took so long... Freeky's laptop has been fooling around again.... It won't start sometimes and the LCD's goin' bad... You better like this fic or else.... I'll tell my MOMMY!!!! Hahahahahahahahaha! Joking people! Just joking! Hehehe! So! Review! Review! And... what else? Hmmmm? REVIEW! Positive okay?

Bossross- Hey! Thanks!

Cloudude- Yeah? I guess this is pretty nice, eh?

Midas- Hey! Midas is the king who loved gold, eh? Yeah, "Pinky" is the reincarnation of the color demon...

Midoriko-sensuta- How'd you know Freeky's other nickname, Sephy? Huh? Are ya a stalker or something'? Must be a groupie... Joke! Heh! Fookie was pretty smart about thinkin' something' like that, eh?

Purpleflame81: A.S.S rocks! A.S.S stands for Aeris Sucks Society! Wanna' join?

Ultima92- I don't know what my cousin sees in Carl... I hate nerds! They hacked bullies (I am one) for revenge!

Hybrid Rainbow: You hate or something'? Nah, just joking... Hey, we have something' in common... Seasickness...

Eveeee90- Yah, I'll make Tifa see Cloud... but its not going to be happy... (grins)

Spikestrife- Where's **MY** hug?

Long- Yeah, thanks for reviewin' and readin'!


	7. Fighting Temptation

NeoXian: Hey, my cousin is back... Whoopee...

Freekster: Look, I brought you home some souvenirs and this is how you repay me? Huh?!

NX: I told you to bring me a hula dancer!

FS: I DID!

NX: I didn't ask for the TOY! (Lilo and Stitch: Scene where Stitch hijacked the truck and headed to that damn lava...) I wanted a **REAL** HULA DANCER!!!

FS: And how am I supposed to do that? Huh?!

NX: I don't know... But I told you what I wanted and _you_ didn't bring it!!!

FS: Whatever Lawrence... You're exaggerating....

NX: And you even brought me a weed bouquet .... Wonderful...

FS: Its **_NOT WEED_**!!! Not even a **_bouquet_**!!! It's a **GRASS HULA SKIRT**!!!

NX: It's the same difference... Can we continue with the fiction now?... I'm bored...

FS: As long as you NEVER mention how much I "blew up" your day... alright?

NX: Hula dancer...

FS: ARGH!!!!!!!

"Loyalty, trust, love...

comes with a grueling temptation that we must conquer"

---------NeoXian 17----------

(FS: Neo will be the one to write the first part... then alternate... okay?)

Into to a dark room she walked in. Moaning sounds of false pleasure rattled inside her ears. The faint scent of cigarette aroma filled the whole place. She stopped as she saw two people; man and a woman. The woman giggled as she sat on the man's lap as he kissed and licked her neck... down to her chest. She blushed on what she was witnessing, the two noticed her presence and stopped right away... The woman was a bit furious at the girl wearing a pink skirt for interrupting her session with her "current" boyfriend.

"What do you want?! Can't you see we're a little busy?!"

"I'm really sorry Scarlet..."

"Can we speed up the pace?! I'm still in heat..."

"I need you to help me get Cloud Strife as my boyfriend..."

"Why? Can't you get him by yourself?"

"If I can then why am I asking you for help?"

"Alright, I'll help... What is it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"Hmmmm? What do you have in mind?"

"How about that special bra that helps you to have bigger breasts?"

"The Wonder Bra?"

(FS: 'Cuz, where did you get this kind of idea?... NX: Internet.)XD

"Yeah! That's the one! So, is it a deal?"

"Deal! Thank you a million! Just call me if you want to "instruct" me with something, okay?!" she screamed as she left the two to continue what they left off...

"Nice doing business with you... Aeris" Scarlet thought.

(FS: My turn...)

"Zack, do you think that my life has a meaning?" said the young man with blonde spiky hair as he stared deeply into the blue sky while lying in the fresh green grass.

"Is this one of your 'sentimental moments', dude?"

"Maybe"

"Cloud, if you want to go back to your hometown then go back!"

"I don't know, I'm not sure if she's still the same girl I fell in love with..."

"Dude, you gotta' fix some issues, bro'"

"Is falling in love an issue?"

"Well, I'm not sure..."

"Have you fallen in love with someone?"

"I-I-I... uh..."

"Why are you stammering?"

"I-I...errr..."

"Great. Years of being best friends and you're keeping a secret from me. Nice."

"Look at the time! We're going to be late!" as he got up and ran.

"We still have 40 minutes before the bell rings... Was it something I said?"

(NX: Hehehe! My era has begun!)

_**Ring! Ring! Ring!**_

"Hello?" she answered while hiding behind the trees, spying on Cloud ahead.

"It's me, Scarlet! Okay! Let's make this plain and simple. Alright, men are suckers for horny women, all you gotta' do is flirt, wink and let it go!"

"That simple?"

"Did I stammer?"

"No."

"THEN GO!"

"Yeah, I'll call you later..."

Aeris stood up and brushed of the dirt off her skirt (NX: Hey! It rhymes!) and walked towards her desired man...

"Hi Cloud..."

The young man looked up and saw Aeris beaming at him. It gave the worse case of jitters known to mankind!

"What does she want?" he thought.

"Ummm... May I sit with you?"

"Yeah ...sure... whatever...."

"Ummm... Cloud?" she said seductively as she could while running her hands against his chest and Zack came back seeing the girl of his dreams flirting with his best friend. Through anger, he ran away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he said quite angrily.

"I love you"

"Is this some kind of fcking joke?!"

"What do you mean by that?!!!"

"**Leave me alone! What kind of woman are you?!! Do you have no shame?!!!"** he bellowed as he ran off...

Picking up her pink cellular phone and dialing the reason of this damage.

"Your little plan didn't work!"

"WHAT?!!"

"It made things much worse!!!"

"What kind of guy is Cloud anyway? Maybe he's gay..."

"No! He's not gay!"

"Are you sure you still want _him_?"

"Yeah, I do..."

"You know, I can hook you up with some guys you might like..."

"Then the deal is off then?"

"NO! Alright! I'll still help! Sheesh! We'll continue tomorrow, let him cool off for a while, okay?"

"Fine" as she turned off her phone...

(NX: Era ends...)

(FS: Cousin, I wish I knew the reason why God wants me to be a relative of you...)

"That btch! Flirting like there's no tomorrow! Damn! I hope no body saw that!'"

"Ummm... Excuse me?"

"Huh?"

As Cloud turned his head over to the person who called him, he saw a very attractive woman with jet-black silky hair and flaming ruby red eyes magnificently looking straight at him. Somehow, he felt connected to her in someway... Only, right at that exact moment, he could figure out why...

"Hello? Is there something on my face?"

As if he was splashed by a bucket of ice-cold water, he woke up from the trance he was into...

"Wha- What c-c-can I help y-you with?'

"You see, I'm new and I don't know the directions... I need to go to room 123, please?"

"That's easy, you're in my class.... Just go straight down that hallway, turn left and then another left and presto! You're there!"

"Thank you very much! I guess I'll see you later, okay?'

"Yeah, sure..." as he watched her walk away...

FS: So that concludes this chapter! I can't believe I got 50 reviews! I'm so happy!

NX: I helped!

FS: Yeah and I can't believe you had some positive reviews on your last chapter! I'm proud of you!

NX: You should be!

FS: On second thought... never you mind...

NX: Hey!

FS: Of course I want to thank my readers for well... reading!

NX: Corny!

FS: At least I'm not horny all the time like you!

NX: Hey, I'm a guy! It's a man's nature...

FS: Are you sure you're a guy? I always thought you were gay...

NX: Hush thy mouth! Speak not against thee!

FS: Shut up...

Eveeee90- NX: Cousin wouldn't let me write the "not pretty" part... she says it too gross!

Cloudude- NX: It's our first fic... please consider... yet thank you for reading!

Midas- NX: Not exactly as planned... I'm not allowed too!

Midoriko-Sensuta: Ummm... actually... I (Freeky) owe HIM... Read his bio...

Hybrid Rainbow- FS: You liked it? Dang! I was going to kill him if you didn't like it... well, better luck next time!

Snowfox: Ehhh... Thanks!

Tifas-love90: Yeah... he did...

Koto- please teach us that weird language you just said...

Inuyasha and sara- Please introduce us to your friend "Bob"...

Ultima-92- Are you getting a little impatient? Hehehe! Maybe the next chapter will do the trick!

Spikestrife:

NX: Are you a bear to give us a "bear hug"?

FS: You idiot, its just an expression!

NX: Oh.

Blackhand the Destroyer:

NX: I'll get to the lemon part soon! Very soon! As soon as I get some ideas from those porn sites!

FS: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! GET OUT!!!!

NX: What's her problem?

Long: Thanks!


	8. Unbelieving Unbelievers

NX: My cousin is really devastated right now... why? I'll tell all of you... its like this. Lately this morning at school, it was the girls' computer class (boys and girls are separated during this class) and they were told to research about CSMA or something... I don't know, our lesson is different from theirs... anyway. As you know, my cousin is a 100, devoted, dedicated, committed, and steadfast... (You get the picture?) Cloud and Tifa fanatic fan, right? No use denying it... Well, she didn't exactly researched about the CSMA thing, instead, she researched about Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children's Tifa pictures... And she saw a Cloud and Tifa fanatic's worst nightmare... it was a screenshot of Tifa about to kiss... uhg! Barret! Can you believe that? I didn't believe it myself until she showed me... Gave me the chills too... But I hoped that scent ain't finalized because I'll be doing something dirty to Squaresoft... SquareEnix... Whatever! For the sake of my beloved cousin... Well, she's my only cousin in my mother's side... My favorite too...

FS: THE END IS NEAR!!!!!

NX: Time to take your calming pills, Fookie.

FS: Nyah-nyah-nyah-gwah-gwah!

NX: Maybe continuing our fan-fiction would make it feel better?

FS: Blah-blah-blah! Hwe-he-he-he-ha-ha-ha-hi-hi-ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas!

NX: Pull yourself together or else I'll make this fan-fiction a 100 LEMON!

FS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Thanks... I'm fine now...

NX: All your favorite fan-fictions are lemons and you can't even stand me making LEMONS?!

FS: I like lemons too, you know? I just don't like someone I know personally doing it... It makes me think you're a pervert...

NX: Am I not?

FS: No you're not... You were just influenced by your friends who are the real perverts...

NX: I can't argue with that.... Let's not talk about it here... Let's finish this fan-fiction so we can start that "Hybrid Generation X" (FF8) and "How Ice Cream Helped Me Find The Love Of My Life"(FF7) we were planning to do after "Press Start To Continue"...

FS: Yeah... LET'S!

NX: We're going to delay the Cloud-meets-Tifa part a little more... Its fun to receive reviews that says that we should make them bump to each other already... Hehehehe! We're are so evil...

FS: It's really hard to find good R-rated Cloud and Tifa fictions in ... isn't it?

NX: Yeah, most of them are yaoi, yuri, "Pinky" and Cloud fics and other non-exciting stuff... Snore-o-Bore... That's why NeoXian 17 is here to LEMON up your day! If you give us a... let's say... 50 more reviews in 2 days, I'll make the LEMON part totally juicy! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

FS: 500 reviews in 2 days? Isn't that a little harsh?

NX: You want reviews or not?

FS: 500 REVIEWS OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

If all fair is Love..

Then...

Life is unfair...

--------------------NeoXian 17-------------------

(NeoXian: I'm going to make a fan-fic on my own WITHOUT the supervision of my cousin around this month... It will be a MAJOR Cloud and Tifa lemon that will make you feel all tingly inside...

FS: My goat! Umm, can you make it bearable for me to read?

NX: Hmmmmm.... I'll try...)

_**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!**_

"Huh? Bell already?" he thought. "I haven't seen Zack yet, why could that guy be? And where could he have run too, huh? But damn, I gotta' get to class... Or else..."

Walking down hall, making lefts and rights to access to his designated classroom, stepped in and saw all his classmates doing the usual stuff they do while the teacher isn't around: throwing crumbled paper, spitting spit balls from straws, bullies collecting taxes from nerds and preps and jocks making out at the end of the classroom... but still no sign of Zack.

"Man, if I ruled the world... I'll make high school illegal..." he thought. "Where could that oaf be? It's not like him to cut class... But-"

"Mr. Strife, would you please sit down" the teacher cut him off and Cloud sat at his seat wondering where Zack could be. "Now class, someone will be joining us this year. I want all of you to make her feel welcome... Is that understood?" he said and the class just groaned while Cloud was curious

"Her? A girl? Maybe that girl I met earlier? I just hope she's not another 'flirty-prep'... Man, those kind of girls are creepy..." Cloud thought to himself.

. "Why did I ever choose to become a teacher? I could've been a great carnival clown... Well, that's life..." he mumbled. "Its alright now, come in"

Cloud's intuition was right. It was the girl who asked directions from him. She was very pretty, nah, 'pretty' was such a weak word to define how attractive, eye-catching, stunning... you get the point right? Simply, she was just plain beautiful... hot too. As she stepped inside the classroom, the boys were practically drooling. But not Cloud, nope! Although he can't deny that she was gorgeous, his heart, mind and soul were still dedicated to Tifa.

"Class, I want you to meet your new classmate. Her name is-"he was cut off when he saw a chubby man standing outside the door-frame. "Mr. Principal! Welcome to our classroom! I was just introducing our new student-"

"Ah yes, very well... Umm, there has been family... uh... matters _Miss Lockhart_ needs to attend too... May I just excuse her?" the chubby principal said.

"Lockhart? _Lockhart?_ No-way... _Not a way!_ It can't be! _Can it?_" Cloud thought as he was baffled by name. "Must be another Lockhart... But... _How many Lockharts are there in the world?_"

"Oh, um, of course Mr. Principal, very well _Tifa_, you're excused" he said as the girl went out to the door.

"Tifa? _Ti.........fa? _Lockhart?_ Tifa............Lockhart? Can it be...............really .........Tifa.........Lockhart...? **My Tifa Lockhart?**_" Cloud thought like a five-year-old receiving a million gil... Still, he wouldn't believe it. He wanted to shout her name out loud. But what if it wasn't the 'Tifa' he knew... But all in all, Cloud never recovered from that state of shock... he was just speechless... denying the fact that he just heard her name... his face froze like that.

"Tifa, here is an excuse slip that you can leave school" he handed her the piece of paper. "You're mother called just a little earlier and said to send you home as soon as possible. You're father had a car-accident.... I'm very sorry to say..."

Tifa's world utterly crashed, her heart skipped a beat and sank down inhumanly possible and gasped out a loud 'No!'...

"I'll just tell your teacher that you'll be leaving and your mother sent you a taxicab to pick you up in fifteen minutes... Good luck..." he said as he went inside the classroom again.

Tifa ran as fast as she could until she reached the entrance of the school. Waiting for about a few minutes, the said taxicab arrived. She got in it quickly as the taxicab dashed towards the hospital, leaving the school behind...

"I see. Well, I'll guess we'll just have to pray for the welfare of her father" the teacher said while receiving a nod from the principal.

"So, I'll let you continue your class then?"

"Yes, of course Mr. Principal"

All day, Cloud was deaf. Staring into his teacher's writing hand on the chalkboard. Thinking about where could Zack be, he never showed up since this morning, thinking about that girl that could be Tifa, thinking why he _didn't_ ask her name when he first saw her...

"Cloud you stupid dope!" he thought to himself while walking home........

FS: So that's that...but not yet! Since it's October and we just love our reviewers, my cousin and me are going to throw a little horror into your lives... Not an FF7 fic... sorry. But it's our favorite urban legend...

There was this couple who went to a party. Hours later, the party was finished and of course, they had to drive home. (The road wasn't in an urban place, so it had so many trees)

While driving, there were strange noises coming from the car and an eerie silence was giving the couple the worse case of the creeps. So the guy decided to turn on the radio, thirty-minutes later, the car stopped, there was no gas left. The guy decided to run back to the house were they had the party and ask them to help him with his gas problem.

"No! Don't leave me! I'm scared out here all by myself!" his girlfriend begged.

"Oh come on! Nobody will come out in the middle of the road! Don't be scared, baby. I'll be quick. I promise" as he kissed her forehead and locked all the doors and ran to the mentioned house.

Fifteen minutes later, a guy came out from the trees. He was menacing, evil-looking person who looked like an escaped maniac from the asylum. He was heading towards the car.

The girl was so scared as the man tried to open all the doors of the car and banging it as he failed. The girl was scared to death and she banged the horn desperately trying to drive the man away. It worked, he leaved her alone.

An hour later the man returned to the girls horror. But this time, he was holding something... HER BOYFRIEND'S HEAD!!!! On his other hand... the car keys...

The police found her insane inside the car clutching the body of her headless boyfriend. But his head was never found. The girl was laughing, crying and screaming like a maniac. Since she was insane, she cannot tell the police what the culprit looks like because all she can say are "I told you not to leave me!!!", "Don't come near me!!!" and "Leave me alone!!!"... The man who did this to her and her boyfriend was never captured...

NX: Creepy huh? Now, it's your turn to tell a spooky tale that you know!

FS: We'll pick out the best and post it on our next chapter!

Ultima-92-

NX: Patience. Impatience. What the difference?

FS: Cousin, you're hopeless!

Eveeee90-

NX: maybe because Cloud didn't recognize Tifa because Tifa has gone through the stage of puberty...

FS: Gosh, you'll never stop being a pervert will you, cousin?

NX: Nope!

Blackhand the Destroyer-

NX: Corny _is_ cool!

FS: What he said!

Inuyasha and Sara-

NX: Well, I had a Pen I named Augustus!

FS: Yeah, well, I had a rock named Maximus!

Midas-

NX: I heard Hitler flirted with a Palm tree...

FS: Right...

NX: Its true!

Cloudude-

NX: Of course we're good!

FS: Neo, you're really prone to big headiness...

Tifas-love90-

FS: You too? Oh my goat! Lawrence! YOU really DID took over the WORLD!!!!!

NX: Hey, I like porn but not Yaoi and Yuri... They stink like Granpapa's ancient socks...

FS: Yup...

Purpleflame81-

NX: Nail on the head? I thought having your screw loose was bad...

FS: Lawrence, ever since you were born, the doctors found every piece of porn magazines stuck inside your head... Why cry with a loose screw?

Midoriko-Sensuta-

NX: Yuffie? You want (gulp) Yuffie?

FS: Uh oh....

NX: SHE TOOK ALL MY MATERIA!!!!!! AND I NEVER KNEW YOU CAN GET THEM BACK!!!!!!!!! NOW, **_YOU_** WANT **_HER_**????!!!!! We'll think about it... (Grumbles)

FS: Issues... Read my bio...

Hybrid Rainbow-

NX: I know I'm cool...

FS: Bighead strikes again...

NX: How come you love my cousin instead of me? (puppy dog eyes) Remember, birds of a feather, make great feather dusters...

FS: Yeah right...

Snowfox-

NX: Yup!

FS: Oooooookay....

Fanfics4evaaneva-

NX: Ever heard of a 'nickname'?

FS: Hush Lawrence! We must thank the person who reviewed our fic! Say Thank you Lawrence!

NX: Thank you Lawrence...

FS: FINE!

NX: We know this chapter is really short, but we'll try to make it up next time...

FS: Yeah, our exams are coming up next week... We must study our brains out...

NX: Yup, I really wanna finish college!

FS: Wow! That's the first time I heard that from you! What do you want to be when you grow up?

NX: Editor of the Playboy Magazine!!!!!! (Drools)

FS: I thought so... Never mind, anyway, bye people!

NX: All those hot mamas wearing bikinis!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chicken Run

FS: So guys, my cousin has a little something to say…

NX: (Sigh) I'm sorry for my irrational actions and I'll try not to lose my temper when somebody pissed me off. I'LL TRY. I DON'T MAKE PROMISES I CAN'T KEEP.

FS: Close enough. On with the story.

Zack: Wait! Am I in this chapter?

FS: Where did he come from?

NX: Your telling me. Hey! Whatcha' doin' here?

Zack: I'm just asking if I'm in this chapter.

Sephiroth: What about me??!!

Cloud: Who cares about you?

Sephiroth: Why you little!!! I should've killed you a long time ago!!!

Cloud: I'll kill you right now! (Grabs Ultima Sword)

Aeris: Cloud! Stop!

Sephiroth: Someone does love me!

Aeris: (Grabs Sword from Cloud) I'll do it myself! Payback time!

Sephiroth: Yikes! (runs)

Cloud: (Flirt mode) So, Tifa, do you want to make out?

Tifa: Wait! I'll just see what Sephiroth looks like when he's dead! (Sees him dead) Okay, Cloud… Let's go! (Makes out with Cloud in the background)

FS: The world gets perverted by the minute. The end _is_ near. Hey! Aeris! How dare splatter blood all over the carpet! I ain't your mama to clean up for you! Aeris is 22 years old and her mother still cleans up for her. Disgusting.

Zack: They still didn't answer my question… (Sobs)

NX: Cloud! Do the tongue thing! Chicks dig it when you do the tongue thing!

Tifa: Hehehe… Chicks.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Why did the 59,763gil chicken cross the road?**

"Miss? May I please know where Mr. Lockhart's room, please?"

"Wow, such a polite young woman. In these times, meeting a teenager like her is very rare… Especially here in Midgar." the nurse thought as she checked her computer for the patient's room, "Room 106, young lady." She answered.

"Thank you very much" as the teenager ran off.

"I wish my little girl would be polite as her… Sadly, she really with her punk, marijuana-smoking, gambling-god boyfriend…" the nurse murmured. "…It's just a matter of time before my daughter gets pregnant… It's a fad now in youth these days…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dashing the newly mopped floor, she tried her best to avoid people in wheelchairs and other hospital related things. She prayed that her father wouldn't be _that_ injured. Reaching room 106 panting, she opens the door with a trembling left hand. She paused when she heard voices.

"**What were you thinking??!!"**

It was her mother.

"What do you mean 'what was I thinking'?" answed a male voice.

"**You were willing to risk your life to avoid a _chicken_?!!**"

"I wasn't risking anything! I just didn't want to road kill that poor chicken…"

"**In exchange for a broken neck, a left leg, right arm and wounds that require stitches, you just have to avoid that chicken!"**

"**Hey!** Animals have lives too!"

"**What about yours?!! What if something _more_ happened to you?!! Crashing your car to avoid a chicken!!! YOU EAT CHICKEN YET YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE A SACRIFISE IN EXCHANGE FOR YOUR SAFETY!!!"**

Summoning up all her courage (not to laugh), Tifa opened the door freely and stepped inside witnessing her mother lunging towards her injured and petrified father…

"Mom! Behave yourself!" as she tried in vain to separate her fuming mother away from her frightened and quivering father. "Mom, breath in and out, that's it… Now sit yourself down over there and relax…" Tifa instructed, "Now, tell me what happened? What's up with the 'chicken' thing?"

"Well…", said her father in a embarrassed and small voice, "…I was driving home from work, it was a bit bright and the road was all mine, everything was fine-"

"**TELL YOUR DAUGHTER ALREADY!!!" **bellowed her mother.

"Mom! Relax! I'm not losing a million gil if Dad is telling me his story as if I was a five-year-old" she said, "Now, Dad, proceed…"

"As I said…" her father continued, "I was driving happily home when a big white chicken crossed the road out of nowhere! Being human, my reflexes acted instantly and I quickly turned the wheel to avoid the raging poultry ahead!" he paused for a breath, "…and as a result, I crashed into an innocent tree and my car received a painful damage of 59,763gil"

"A chicken worth 59,763gil?" Tifa whispered, "Well, at least your alive dad-"

"My daughter is so sweet! I'm so proud!" her dad said in a shaking voice.

"Because nobody else in our family would work and earn money to repair your own car!" Tifa continued.

"**HA!** That's _my_ girl!" her mother said with a mischievous grin and gave her daughter a tight squeeze.

"Sometimes I feel that our family is one-sided…" Mr. Lockhart murmured.

Suddenly, loud pounding rambled the door.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Lockhart asked the person behind the door.

"We're the local news team here" a man replied, " and we want to interview the guy who was willing to risk his life for a chicken!"

"Now I'm famous…" sighed Tifa's father…

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tifa? Hmmmm… How many parents would name their daughter 'Tifa'? Cloud asked himself in his thoughts, "I mean, what if she's the same person", Cloud frowned, "What if I'm wrong?… Or right? Nah, I'd better not think about it now… I'll ask her name tomorrow… Right now, it's time for me to have a quality time with man's best friend… the television…"

Reaching the remote and turning on 'man's best friend', Cloud tried to search for a program that would interests him… and he found it… a guy who was willing to risk his life for a chicken…

"A guy who was willing to risk his life for a chicken?" he thought, "I'd better check this out…"

"Good Afternoon everyone. I'm Gwendolyn Cumming, the reporter said, Earlier today, a man by the name of Lazarus Lockhart III, crashed into an apple tree near Number 7 Subdivision, he claims that he was trying to spare the life of the poor chicken but the price was a few broken bones and numerous wounds. We have Elmer Fudge for more information"

"Yes, Um, Here we have the Chicken Patriot, Mr. Lazarus Lockhart III, who avoided killing a chicken by his car. Do you have something to say sir?" asked the reporter.

"I never killed anything in my life! Well, a few insects doesn't count… But I'll never kill a living thing that breathe and lives by blood! Besides, cleaning after road kills is a nasty job…" answered Lazarus.

"This guy looks familiar…" as Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"But your car earned damages… is that all right with you?"

"Well, I'll pay for my own mistakes… Why? Will you repair it for me?"

"Ah, No…" as he switched to Tifa, "So Miss Lockhart? What do you think about your father?"

Cloud now had his eyes wide!

"IT'S HER! I KNEW IT!" he screamed.

"Um, no comment…"

"Thank you" now to Mrs. Lockhart, " What about you Mrs. Lockhart?"

"No comment too…" giving her husband the slit eyes.

Turning back to Mr. Lockhart the reporter asked him another question… The question that would change everything… lives, loves… and other stuffs… (A/N: hehehe… we can't think straight right now…) "Sir, I see in your info that you weren't living in Midgar originally?" asked the man.

"Uh yes. We originally came from Nibelheim. A village located at the foot of Mt. Nibel. Lovely place!"

"Well, there you have it folks, a man who gives chance to other living organisms despite his own life and of course, a few bills… Back to you, Gwendolyn."

"That's _Tifa_!" said a very stunned Cloud, "_Oh MY GAWD!!_ Pinch me! I must be dreaming… Man, she really _grown_… Hmmmm? I wonder if she still remembers me… I mean, it's been seven years since we've been together and… does she still remember our relationship? I hope she does… because I do."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FS: Sorry for the major delay guys… Just a minor problem…

NX: So um… You didn't give me what I wanted for Christmas…

FS: Lawrence, I can't give you Britney Spears for Christmas… Besides, she's married… I think…

NX: So? Many celebrity people engage in marital affairs! Why be surprised with one now?

FS: Perhaps you're right, dear Cousin. But I'm sure that Britney has no plan of having a love affair with someone like… _you_.

NX: RJ, anything is possible!

FS: Sigh. Let Lawrence be with own thoughts. Why'd you like Spears anyway?

NX: You know her video "Toxic"?

FS: Nevermind.

BOTH: MERRY CHRISTMAS ANYWAYS!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR TOO!!!


	10. Finally

FS: Ha! Finally! I'm cured! Hehehehehehehehe! What ailment you ask? The only malady an author, like myself, could possibly have! WRITER'S BLOCK! But alas, I have absconded the grapple of its vile curse! I have wandered far and wide to search inspiration to ignite my burning desire of amusing my readers. It stuck me like lighting when I read once again your reviews to me. You, my reader, are my inspiration. You give me the strength to bang my head against the wall over and over again with full force, and because of that, I suffered internal head bleeding and more brain damage. But nonetheless, through the constant agony, I have wriggled out of the captivity of thinking nothing and sat in my cushy chair and finally started writing… And here am I… Equipped with ideas to amuse that prodding consciousness to read a Cloud and Tifa fan fiction story.

Sorry, I just watched the theater play of "A Midsummer Nights Dream"… Believe me, my friends, for I say the truth, when you watch this play, you'll speak not the same way as you do for now… For thou changes thy way of speaking and how art understands words of misunderstanding that confuses the cold soul to stand down and be trampled and caressed at the same moment…

Wha? Stupid poet… Stupid poetry… Stupid cousin…

NX: What did I do?…. Who are you and what did you do to my _real_ cousin?

FS: (Very Evil Glare with glowing red eyes and unusual deep voice) Silence!

NX: Oh alright! Hmp! I'm not appreciated here… I hope _you_ (the reader) are! (Anyone who knows to exorcise?)

FS: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Evilly)

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Mr. Lockhart was bored. His wife and daughter went out to buy something to eat. Hospital food wasn't on his favorites list. It's too… healthy. Vegetable salad? Asparagus soup? Carrot cake and carrot juice? What to they think of him? A rabbit? A cow? A low life herbivore? And surely he was no vegetarian! What so good about vegetables anyway? There's only one word that could describe vegetables… Yuck.

Pushing away his tray and reaching for the remote; he turned on the television and found nothing except news about a moron who avoided running over a chicken with his car, which caused him crashing straight on in to a tree. Sounds familiar. Displeased, he clicked the dials again and found this channel about music videos.

"MTV? Isn't this the channel Tifa is crazy about?" he asked himself as he watched the next music video starting.

A girl popped up. A very revolting one. She was dressed somewhat like a hillbilly. Her face was full of pimples and has buckteeth enough to make a beaver jealous. Then a guy with ball-head followed her. They were in some kind of dollhouse, all made of plastic material. Music started to play and with narrow eyes full of repulsion and curiosity, he scrutinized.

_**Hey Barbie! Wanna' go for a ride?**_

_**Sure Ken!**_

_**Well… FORGET IT!**_

_**I'm an ugly girl!**_

_**My face will make you hurl!**_

_**Sad I have it!**_

_**I should buy it!**_

_**Acne everywhere!**_

_**Unwanted facial hair!**_

_**I'm a relation!**_

_**Frankenstein's creation!**_

_**You're so ugly!**_

_**You disgust me! **_

_**I'm a sad little girl!**_

_**All alone in the world!**_

_**I just wanna' be,**_

_**Someday, I'll be pretty!**_

_**You're a doll!**_

_**Like a troll!**_

_**Where you hit by a train?**_

_**Will you go away, 'cause you're stinky!**_

_**You can touch!**_

_**Wanna play?**_

_**I'm a bitch!**_

_**I'm always yours!**_

_**You're so ugly!**_

_**You disgust me!**_

_**Boo-hoo-hoo! **_

_**Yeah!**_

_**You're so ugly!**_

_**You disgust me!**_

_**Owwww-hoooo!**_

_**Owwww-hoooo!**_

_**I'm an ugly girl!**_

_**My face will make you hurl!**_

_**Sad I have it!**_

_**I should buy it!**_

_**Acne everywhere!**_

_**Unwanted facial hair!**_

_**I'm a relation!**_

_**Frankenstein's creation!**_

_**You're so ugly!**_

_**You disgust me!**_

_**Oh Ken! Let's go out and have some fun!**_

_**SORRY! But you're TOO DAMN UGLY!**_

_**OH! SCREW YOU KEN!**_

_**END.**_

"Mental note. Ground Tifa if caught watching this things…" he said to himself with his mouth agog. "Speaking of Tifa… What are taking them so long?"

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

The mother and daughter rushed down the hallway to be met by the elevator. Entering, the younger of the two pressed the button with a number 12 on it.

"Why do we need to hurry?" Tifa panted, "Dad, couldn't be that hungry? Food was sent to him an hour ago!"

"Well…" her mother panted along with her, "Let's just say he's afraid to eat food made by a hospital…"

"Huh? Why?"

"This is a hospital, right?"

"Yeah… so?"

"Hospitals are full of sick people, right?"

"But aren't the meals sealed?"

"Can you see if the bacteria aren't sealed along with the food?"

"No… but… Isn't food from the fast-food joints aren't 100 protected from germs too… right?"

"But are fast-food joints full of people with severe illness like those in a hospital?… What else could be the reason they're in a hospital?"

"Yeah… but…" looking suspiciously at her mother, "Mom, do you and father hold a grudge against hospital food?"

"Nope."

"You really know what Dad likes, huh?"

"Of course, Tifa, I've been in love with that moron for 20 years. And sometimes when I stop and think about it… I wonder how I survived with him all these years! And the creepy thing is… I have no regrets!"

"You must really love him, huh?"

"Yeah… Hmmmm? Tifa?" looking at her daughter.

"What?" she asked.

"Is there anyone… you know… a certain blonde male that you… take a liking with? The little boy you always play with when you were young? Back at the village?"

"She's on to me" Tifa thought to herself, "Actually-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the elevator's opening doors interrupted her. The women stepped out and ran once again to the room of Mr. Lockhart.

Tifa opened the door and saw her father playing with his mechanical bed. Pressing the buttons, up and down, over and over again. Laughing like a child would if he gets a new plaything.

"If you brake that, then I have no choice but to leave you here…"

Lazarus looked up and saw his wife giving him a death glare. He stopped playing and noticed them carrying plastic bags from Burger Queen.

"Oh! Are those for me?"

"No."

"Mom!"

"Oh alright! There for you Lazarus…"

"Gee! Thanks! I'm starving!"

Tifa witnessed her father attacked the innocent burger and with one bite, the poor burger was already in half. She giggled when she saw her father behave like a child. Over-protective and 'wanna be young again', Dad. It was like having a little brother for a father. Well, that's life.

But then she frowned, remembering the incident back at the elevator. Her mother somewhat knew her secret. How could she? Never in her life she mentioned about 'him' to her mother. Not once! True, that they played together when they were young but… her mother or anyone else for that matter, never really knew that they had a 'secret relationship'… at the age of her 13 and him 14. She frowned again even more due to thinking hard, there's only one thing that knows Tifa inside and out… her diary.

"Tifa?" Her mother asked, "You alright?"

"Wha?" looking up, "Y-yes! I'm okay!"

"Looks like you were thinking about something…" leaning down to her daughter, "…or someone…"

This caught Tifa by surprise. Does she really know? How could she? It's either she read her diary or she's got mind reading ability… Nah. Definitely mind reading ability. Her diary is so locked up in that little drawer in her closet… wait! Her mother was the one who emptied her closet for packing!

All hell broke loose for Tifa.

"Thinking of someone?" asked her father, "Who!"

"Nobody, Lazarus." Her mother said, "Now finish that burger of yours quietly."

"Yes, dear."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._ And then it opened. It was the doctor. Quite old, really white suit and an expensive Rolex watch. (NX: I've always wanted a watch like that, only it's useless. Since I can't read time…. sob)

"Well, Mr. Lockhart. There's no further injuries that could cause you pain. Just broken bones that could heal inside your comfy home. You can go home now."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Oh and Mr. Lockhart"

"Yes?"

"I greatly admire you're sacrifice for my pet chicken, Alexander."

"The chicken's yours?"

"Yes. He's been with me ever since I moved here. I love him like my own brother. But he has this nasty habit of crossing roads. Thank you for avoiding him. And to show my appreciation, I paid for your car's damage."

"Thank you! Doctor!"

"No, no, no." waving his hand, "Thank _you_." And he left.

"That guy should be a vet instead of a doctor…" Tifa thought, "What else will happen in this crazy city?"

FS: (Unusual deep voice) If only you knew Tifa. If only you knew.

NX: You're really starting to freak me out. Stop it.

FS: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Evilly)

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Finally! We're home!" Tifa exclaimed.

"And just in time for dinner too!" her mother rushed to the kitchen.

"And the game's on!" as Lazarus switched on their television.

"Table Tennis?" Tifa asked.

"Yes! Backhand!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Cloud! Our neighbors are home!" as his mother placed the apple pie inside the box.

"Coming!"

"Didn't I tell you to comb your hair?" his mother looked dismayed, "Your hair is more spiky than Sonic the Hedgehog's!"

"You know Sonic?" Cloud asked.

"Hey, you're momma was young once. Now, grab the pie and let's go!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Dad, can we watch something other than Table Tennis?"

"C'mon, didn't you know that Table Tennis is the fastest game ever?"

"No, but the fastest game I know is Gran Turismo 4…"

"You young people today are so lazy! Why imprison yourselves in games that doesn't even make you sweat?"

"Dad, that's the whole point of video games… playing without sweating"

"Fine. What channel do you want to watch?"

"23. MTV."

"Alright, as long as no bucktooth hillbillies singing."

_Ding-dong!_

"Who can that be?" Tifa thought.

"That must be our guests!" as her mother ran to the door.

"Who?" Tifa asked.

"You'll see" as she opened the door. "I would like you to meet our neighbors, the Strifes!"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

FS: And we're finished!

NX: Hooray for us!

Especially for Spikestrife- I didn't receive your e-mail… sorry. I never had a dog before. Mom prefers 'quite' animals. But I would like a dog. My girl bunny is pregnant too! I don't know if my boy bunny is the father or Law…

NX: HEY!

Enigma- Okay. We'll try your advice!

Midoriko-sensuta- We won't hurt you.

Tifas-love- Thanks! You're right. A certain someone shouldn't get affected by crap.

Jess- Yup! Who ever said we sucked is (toot!)…

Ultima-92- Sorry I acted that way…

Midas- We like it too!

Ham 007- Thank you for liking this fic!

Iain r m- Sorry. Don't worry, were going to continue this fic so you can be happy!

Zac Roy- There was a mob at our house… is it yours?

Angelockheart- Sorry it took us long.

Eveeee90- We did have bad dreams… is it yours?

Long- Okay, it was hard to delete this!

Raven cactuar- Nice to know that there's more Cloti fans out there.

Strawberry Gashes Lover- No bad words next time please? Oh and thanks for reading.


	11. My reviewers gave me a new chance

Freek: After Years… Wow… Its amazing to see how much people liked this fan-fiction. I'm really sorry we haven't updated, we really are… High school came… Then Entrance Exams… College. Things went out of hand… And we haven't done what we loved doing in a long time… Making CloudxTifa fan fiction… sniff

My cousin doesn't live with us anymore… He's in a dorm now. Bless him. We promise that we'll make a part 2 out of this… or more chapters since a lot of people said we left it hanging…

My heart swelled as I read you guys' review and remembered why I started making fan-fics… Making people like me happy… sniff

To all the people who gave us 105 reviews! I love you! You guys (thumps chest with fist) were the first people who gave me encouragement! And that push led me into competitive writing and won awards for it! If only I knew where you live, I'd break my trophies and medals and share it to you! You people means so much to me! Your kind words fueled me to take on harder tasks! I became a 'someone' because of you! People I don't know by name… gave me a pat on the back… that was just… just lovely.

As a token of my love… I swear on my grave (?) that I'll make a story that you'd fall in love to. Just as you did on "Press Start to Continue"…

I hope you read this.

XOXO

RJ


End file.
